


Justin Foley Imagines

by cactiem



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Justin Foley imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Game Over

Justin was having issues with his mom's boyfriend again so he's been staying at Bryce's house. You decided to go over and play video games, keeping him company. The two of you were playing some shooting that you had no idea what was called. The truth is you were terrible at video games, you had poor hand eye coordination and no matter how hard you tried you still were rubbish. After the fifth game over screen Justin turned to you and smiled knowing what he was going to say would get under your skin. "I thought you said, and I quote, trust me I've gotten much better at it."

 

"Oh, fight me Justin." You said attempting at a menacing look which looked more like a small dog than a bear, you going for the bear than than the dog.

 

"You're like three feet tall. Stop telling people to fight you." He teased.

 

"I could totally take you." You told him, oozing with confidence.

 

"Oh, yeah?"

 

"Yeah." You said as a matter of fact. Justin's smile turned in to a grin. His hands aiming to where he knows you are ticklish. You fell on the couch with Justin on top of you has he tickled you. Laughter overcame you as he did.

 

"Stop. I concede. You win. You win." You told him in between breaths. Justin stopped tickling you once you gave up but remained on top of you. He looked at you with so much love and adoration in his eyes for you.

 

"God I love you so much." He said before crashing his lips onto yours.


	2. Meet the Jensen’s

It was the point in the relationship where you meet the parents. Justin has already met yours, courtesy of your brother, but now it’s your turn to meet his. Ever since he came up to and told you that his parents have invited you round their house for dinner nerves washed over you and you kept overthinking about the dinner. Going over various situations in your head about how it could go, a lot of them going badly. Mr and Mrs Jensen were nice people so that wasn’t the problem. It was because you were worried they wouldn’t like you.

 

As you left the school, you saw Justin waiting for you by the tree. With a spring in your step and a new found confidence you made your way over to him. You tried to think positively and kept telling yourself to be confident, that nothing could go wrong. "Right! I’m fully prepared!" You started, making Justin jump a little. A grin began to form on his lips, intrigued to how you have seemingly prepared for dinner with his parents. "I have three planned escape routes, a long list of excuses to leave, 10 pre-prepared conversation starters and an article from wikihow on ‘How not to be an asshole'"

 

Just by looking into your eyes Justin could tell you are silently freaking out. "Y/N, your meeting my parents, relax." He tried to assure you. It seemed to have worked for a moment before something clicked and your eyes widened.

 

"I don’t have a code word. I need a code word! WHY DON’T WE HAVE A CODE WORD?" You exclaimed.

 

"Y/N, it’s going to be okay." Justin tried assuring you again, his hand clasped in yours giving it a comforting squeeze.

 

"How do you know that? What if- what if they don’t like me?" You rambled.

 

"Trust me. They will. It’s hard not to like you. You’re a pretty amazing person." Justin said, your nerves easing up as he did. You knew in that moment that the dinner was truly going to be okay because you’ll have Justin by your side.

 

"It’s going to be fine. It’s just dinner with your parents." You nodded confidently. "Let’s go." You said as you and Justin started leaving the school premises and towards his house.


End file.
